I love this girl, but she doesn't
by PinkPrincess511
Summary: Athrun loves Cagalli ever since he met her. But when they were 15, Cagalli told him that she fell in love with someone. ASUCAGA! Valentine's fanfic. Still writing the next chap of Archangel High!


I love this girl, but she doesn't

Hope you like, I'm on vacation today!!! Also writing Archangel High. Sorry, for the late update. Was rewriting from chap. 1-10!! Also, I'm Vietnamese, so it's late but, HAPPY VIETNAMESE NEW YEAR OF THE RAT!!!

So in this story, it's like in Japan. On Valentine's day, guys gives to girls gifts, and a month later, on march 14, it's White Day and the girls gives to the guys that they like, a present. And if you (guy) don't get a present from the girl you like, well that means that the girl doesn't like you!!

Athrun was hated Valentine's day. All his fans would run over him just to see who he would give Valentine's Day present. He hated them. All of them. The only person that he wanted was Cagalli. Cagalli, she was the high school's number 1 female athlete. Meaning that she too had a lot of fans. He wanted to tell her how many she meant to him. I mean she was his best friend sister. If he hurts her, Kira would kill him. But he knew it was useless to tell Cagalli that he liked her. Once, Cagalli told him, that she loved someone. He remembered that day perfectly. When she told him that, his heart broke. Even though Cagalli didn't love him, he did. Kira and Lacus already told a million times to tell and wait for her answer. But he knew that he would be rejected.

_Flashback, three years ago (Athrun and the other __wer__e 1__5_

_Cagalli and Athrun were walking in the park together, eating ice cream. They had nothing to do so they decided to play Truth or Dare._

_"Ok, Cagalli my turn. Truth or Dare?" Athrun asked._

_"Usually, I would say Dare, but let try Truth for once.__" Cagalli told Athrun with her cheerful smile, as always._

_"Okay, let me think. __Do__ you love someone, like not a family member? Not a friend but more then a friend."_

_"Um, let me see. Yes I do, I tell you a secret. I'm in love of someone." Cagalli said in a giggle. She loved Athrun and it was kind of obvious. She just wanted to see how he would react. Sadly, for the next three years, Athrun stayed sad. Even though he tried to smile, his heart would just __keep__ sinking in to the sea. Cause Cagalli loves someone. _

_End of Flashback_

This year was just like the others, his fans would keep running to him and Cagalli would just get Valentine's gift and ignore him, but deep inside she loves him very much. But, no this year would be different. So what if Cagalli doesn't love him, at least she will know.

"Athrun!!!!" a cheerful voice called. He recognised this voice. It was the voice of an angel, Cagalli's voice.

"Hey, Cagalli" Athrun said plainly. He was sure that she would say that the one she loved didn't give her a present yet.

"How is your day, have you give a present yet??" Cagalli asked

"No, not yet. Anyway, I'm sure that the girl that I love won't return my feelings" Athrun said.

"Who wouldn't??" Cagalli asked. She didn't know that the girl he was talking about was her.

"Listen, Cagalli… I have things to do, okay??? Bye" Athrun said quickly and ran away. He told Cagalli once that he loved a girl and that she didn't.

Athrun ran in to the school and went to Cagalli's locker. He knew that she had basketball practice so he opened her locker (they are VERY close friend and each other codes) and putted a box that contained a necklace that he made. He knew that she would have chosen an other present. He also left letter that I wrote.

Cagalli finish her training and went to her locker. She opened her locker and saw a present. She though that it was from some fan of her and was going to throw it but then she saw the letter _"Athrun"_

The letter:

_Dear Cag__a__lli,_

_You may wonder, why in the world would Athrun write to you, well, you once told me that you fell in love with someone. Then I told__ that I too fell in love with someone. Even today, you asked me if I gave a present, I told you no. But, now, I have, because the person I fell in love with is you. But I know my feeling won't be return cause you fell in love with someone else. I decide to tell this because my parents are leaving for the PLANTS for my father's work. We're leaving tomorrow. I guess this means goodbye, or maybe farewell. My dad told me that maybe we will return next month if business doesn't work well there. Cagalli Yula Attha, you are the only girl, ever, that made me __feel__ this way. I never felt it before with anyone. Every girl runs after me.__ I don't want any of them, and yet,__ the girl I love, only sees me as a friend, as her brother's best __friend. Why is that??? Why the only girl that loves me can't be you. I hope that the person that you love so much gave you present this year, cause now that I'm gone, __is__ it not easier to get him?? Please send my goodbyes to Kira and Lacus. I hope that I ill __be__ able to see you and your angelic smile once again_

_Sincerely,_

_Athrun_

Tears were running down Cagalli's cheek, she couldn't believe it. She was the one that Athrun loved, and now, how can she afford to go and see him?? She though it would be funny to see how Athrun would react to the matter that she loved another guy. But she was dead wrong.

_A month later_

It's been a month since Athrun left. Cagalli has been depressed lately. It bizarre, she knew that she loved Athrun, but she didn't think that life would be that boring without him. Cagalli was doing her homework when Kira busted in her room.

"Cagalli!!!" Kira screamed, trying to catch his breath.

"Kira, haven't you ever heard of knocking??" Cagalli asked kind of mad.

"But this is important!!" Kira screamed

"Fine, I'll forgive, and if this is some kind of joke, you are so dead."

"No jock!! This is real, Cagalli. Athrun has return" Kira said.

"Ath…Athrun?" Cagalli said, unbelievably

"Ya, he's downstairs." Kira, said. He was about to leave when he turn back and said "You know Cagalli, its White day today."

"Oh, um right. Thanks Kira."

Cagalli walked downstairs and saw Athrun. Her heart started to beat fast.

"Athrun" Cagalli murmured softly, but loud enough for Athrun to hear. As he heard her voice he turned around.

"Cagalli," Athrun started but Cagalli cut him

"You IDIOT!! What kind of person are you!!! First you tell me that you're in love with someone, second, you give me a present on Valentine's day and a letter telling that you love me, and that you're leaving!!" Cagalli screamed. Luckily, her parents weren't home yet.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. I guess I should leave. I wanted to say hello, but I guess it isn't a good idea" Athrun, but before he could leave, Cagalli came from behind and hugged him "You know Athrun, the guy that I loved finally gave me a present" Athrun was shocked. No not shocked, surprised. HE was the person that Cagalli loved. "So, what is my present for White day??

"How about being Cagalli Yula Athha's first and ever boyfriend?"

Athrun wasn't satisfied enough "Nah, not enough"

"Okay then, here" Cagalli as she kissed Athrun's lips "Satisfied enough?? You know that was my first kiss"

"Okay then" Athrun said and smiled at his girlfriend

Like it??? Hope you do. I have a lot of ideas for new fanfics…


End file.
